


Stealing Hydra

by tinymiko



Category: Leverage, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: Darcy Lewis is caught between her past and her future when Leverage and Marvel meet to steal hydra. Steve is nervous he wants to ask out Darcy Lewis but he’s never been any good with woman especially feisty beautiful ones. Darcy is determined to pop the good captains cherry if he ever gets up the courage to ask her out. Sophie is on her biggest job yet and then the unthinkable happens and her cover is blown but more is at risk than just the con. This time she may lose her daughter to.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve stared at the little brunette who fairly bounced with energy as she stood at the front of the room lecturing the avengers on the need for better press and keeping up with their facebook post (Steve), not posting nude pictures (Sam and Tony) and not starting political fights( Steve again). Darcy Lewis had come into the upstate facility two years before as Doctor Fosters intern and then transitioned to lab manager and eventually PR manager of the Avengers. She was perfect he thought with a goofy smile as the feisty brunette threatened to castrate Tony if he started an international incident (I.E. Ultron)

“You know if you stopped staring and started talking she wouldn’t think you hated her.” Clint whispered in his ear.

“What I don’t hate her. I uh like her, I mean she’s really swell…” He trailed off staring at Darcy again when she smacked Clint upside the head for talking in class.

“Do you have something to add Captain Rogers or was your little side conversation with Hawkass more important than What I have to say. You know you are the worst at facebook right. You know how many times I have had to recall rants and or threats to antivaxers. I know you hate them I get it but do you have start internet fights with them every day. This isn’t the 1820’s anymore Cap you can’t just tell people to meet you outside of Stark Tower for a round of fisticuffs.”

 

Tony snorted in his coffee and even Natasha had an amused smirk on her face. Bucky laughed out loud not bothering to hide his amusement despite Steve’s glare.

“No Ms. Lewis, I’m sorry to cause you so much extra work it’s irresponsible is all. All them babies getting sick because they don’t want to get their kids shots.”

 

“Aww Cappy don’t give me the puppy eyes I know those assholes are assholes and the internet makes people bold and brings out the crazy but instead of threatening to put your and I quote all American size 13 up their ass, you can instead encourage people to have their kids vaccinated citing your first hand experience with the bubonic plague Kay.”

 

“Yes ma’am” 

“Steven it’s Darcy I told you a million times Darcy. Say it with me Daaarrrrccccccyyy. I’ve seen your glorious nipples of truth and justice the abs of awesomeness and the apple pie ass cheeks, you can call me Darcy.”

 

“Yes ma’am” He stuttered ears burning and not meeting her eyes. Dame’s in his time weren’t so bold. Peggy was but she was a class all her own and even she might of blushed at some of things Darcy said. He could call her Darcy in his head but whenever he was faced with her big blue eyes and gaped tooth smile his mind went blank all the blood headed south and he couldn’t seem to pull his foot outta his mouth.

 

“I give up Bucky bear take your main squeeze home before I do something terrible like spank his all American ass.”

“Doll you can spank my all American ass all you want. I’ll be sure to call you’r name just as soon as you call out mine.”

“Please Bucky you and I both know your ass is half Russian and if I wanted to spank a Russian ass I’d spank the best Russian ass and that is clearly Natasha’s. I mean have you seen that thing like two Russian plums I just want to bite.”

 

“Can I watch” Clint called out earning him a slap from Natasha with her left hand while she fist bumped Darcy with her right.

 

 

“Dude you gotta learn to say something more than yes ma’am no ma’am to her if you want to take her out.”

Sam told Steve catching up to him as they left the meeting. Steve blushed but didn’t deny that he did want to ask Darcy out. He noted absently that she had stayed behind with Natasha and Bucky. He didn’t worry to much Buck knew how he felt about her. He would give him any important details about the meeting. He wondered if she had mentioned him.

 

“Earth to Cap, you hear a word I said or were you busy wondering what Lewis got on under that business suit of hers.”

“I ain’t, I mean I haven’t I wasn’t I mean I have who hasn’t have you seen her but I wasn’t not. Shut up. Do you think she’d agree to go to the pictures with me if I asked?”

“Now honestly no, girl thinks you don’t respect her.”

“What of course I respect her. She’s smart and funny and she hits Tony and Clint how could I not love her?”

“Woah there slow your roll Captain quick draw. You gotta speak two sentences to her first then you ask her to dinner then after three dates you let little captain out to play. After two or three years then you pop the L word, not before and certainly not before the first date.”

“Maybe I got a little ahead of myself but they don’t make curves like that anymore.” 

Sam nodded his agreement tilting his head to get better look at Darcy and her famous curves as she walked down the hall arms linked with Natasha. Damn he thought the two of them together could make a killing in the porn industry. Though they would also castrate him if they knew what he was thinking. Sam shook his head and took a step back as Natasha bared her teeth in a feral smile at him. Scary that woman was just scary. Gods how he loved scary woman.

“Hey what was that for?” 

“”Get your mind out of the gutter.” Barnes smirked at him as he pulled him by his ear.

 

“Damn Russian spyssasins and their mind reading capabilities.” Sam muttered under his breath.

 

The next day Darcy sat in her office editing Clint’s facebook page. How many pictures of little hawk did that man take. Laura would kill him is she knew just how many times Darcy had to crop his photos to keep Clint’s pictures PG13. Hmm she thought with an evil smirk.

“Ooh I know that look someone’s in trouble. It’s not me is it short stuff because I will buy you a Porsche if you..”

“It’s not you Tony.” Darcy said with a little smirk. Tony was probably her favorite scientist after Jane of course. Bruce was super sweet but so scared of the other guy he could be aloof at times. Tony though he was vibrant and snarky and hilarious but also surprisingly perceptive and sweet. They had shared a connection from the moment they first met. She thought it was almost like having a rich snarky older brother. 

“Oh in that case I will buy you a Porsche if you keep up that line of thought especially if the culprit is Clint or Cap. Especially if it’s the good captain that man need a laugh or to get laid. So how about it Shorty rough a Porsche to pop caps cherry. Take one for the team.”

 

“Stark stop hogging my Darcy and she is not taking a Porsche to have sex with Captain America. She is going to be named Princess of Asgard if she sex’s up Barnes.”

 

“Jane! I am not sexing up anyone and if I do why choose between them when I can be the creamy filling in the super soldier sandwich.”

“Truth” 

“Pardon the interruption Ms. Lewis but you have a call on line one from a Sophie Devereaux.”

“Thanks Friday, I gotta take this guys.”

Darcy shooed them out of the her office which was really a small glassed in area in the middle of the labs. Darcy joked that she felt like a fish in an aquarium but the glass was sound proof and bullet proof and still allowed her to keep an eye on her wayward scientist. This way she could be sure that no one blew anything up (Tony) or made portals to other dimensions again (Jane). As she closed the door behind them she noticed a red faced Steve Rogers and couldn’t resist throwing him a wink, knowing he had probably heard every word they had said. So maybe she had a teeny tiny crush on him and covered it by being a lewd as possible knowing it would rile his delicate 1920’s sensibilities. Shaking her head she picked up the phone.

“Hey Friday engage privacy mode over ride 110302 Darcy is the the boss.”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis.” Fridays lilting Irish accent replied. Darcy adored Friday her accent was soothing and she totally let Darcy get away with everything not even telling Tony that she was the one who had bedazzled his suit. 

 

Tony watched Darcy from his spot on the lab table a smile on his face. She was a good kid. She had helped him a lot after the Barnes thing. Had really brought the team together and Pepper loved her which was a big plus in his books. He had been known to trust the wrong people but he trusted Pepper’s judgement. He looked up and noticed he wasn’t the only one watching Lewis. Steve was staring at her a constipated look on his face. He was about to make a sarcastic comment when he noticed Darcy pale. He hands making wild gestures at whoever she was talking to on the phone. Nothing bothered the kid she was made of steel. The destroyer came and she saved puppies. Dark Elves and she was in the middle helping Foster portal them across the universe. Russian assassins she turned into cuddly pets. Whoever she was talking to had upset her and that bothered Tony, because no one shook that kids exterior and she was clearly shaken. She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. 

“Jane no more science for tonight.” Darcy called mask back in place as she came out of her office. If Tony and Steve hadn’t been watching her they might have fell for it. But they had been watching her and both noticed that her little hands were clutched into fist at her sides and her breathing was just a tough to shallow.

“Kid, you ok because you know I’m here if you need right. We all are.” Darcy beamed at the very rare sincere tone of Tony’s voice. 

“I’m good Ironass, just personal stuff, but its good I promise.”

“Darce, it’s to early I just need to get these calculations and then I need to…” Jane’s voice trailed off as she bent over looking at some data.

“Jane! Code blue!”

Jane’s head snapped up and without another word she shut off her machines and headed to the door. Darcy smiled gratefully and followed her out.

 

“OK that’s not right, somethings up with little bit. I’ve seen Foster refuse to leave her work after 3 days of no sleep and Darcy had to have Thor carry her out while she held on to the desk for dear life. Foster once made Hulk cry when he smashed her data in one of his hulk outs. Nothing gets Foster away from her work that easy.” Clint jumped down from the vents.

 

“Friday, trace that call and pull up the recording. I want to know who Sophie Devereaux is and what she wants with little bit.”

 

“I can’t do that boss. Ms. Lewis has engaged privacy mode I did not record the call.”

“What do you mean she engaged privacy mode. I override her privacy mode, code Iron man is the boss 6222459.”

“Sorry boss no can do.”

“Friday I built you so you will get me the information or I will install your hardware into dummy and cutoff your internet access.” Tony was really worried now. What was so important the kid didn’t want them to know. She kept few secrets from them. 

“Friday where are Ms. Lewis and Doctor Foster located?” Steve asked in his Captain America voice. 

“Both Ms. Lewis and Dr. Foster have left the building Captain.”

“Do we assemble?” Steve asked worriedly. 

“I will follow malen'kaya mysh' Barnes you and Sam take the high ground. Keep her in your sights but be sure she does not spot you because she will tase first and question later.” Natasha took charge as she walked in her face blank but Steve knew she was upset Darcy was probably the only person that Natasha had allowed in and she would kill for her. 

 

p>

They followed Darcy and Jane to a seedy bar in Manhattan. They left them alone only interceding when one of the patrons seemed to get to close. Natasha did not eavesdrop on their conversation and did not question why. She eavesdropped on everyone she was a spy it was her job and she made no apologies for being good at it. Listening to every bit of information she could had saved her life more than once. Had in fact saved the lives of her companions as well, however Darcy asked very little and gave very much so she would not violate her trust if she could help it. She would give her 24 hours to come to her and if she did not well Natasha was a spy.

“Tasha I see you lurking over there and I know Barnes and Sam are on the rooftop across the street.”

Natasha said nothing only joined the two woman with a raised brow. 

“Don’t worry you didn’t blow your cover. If Captain Sassy pants wasn’t trying unsuccessfully to hide near you I would have never spotted you.” A table was knocked over by Steven who was trying to scoot into a corner. He might have succeeded too if you know he wasn’t 6 feet 4 inches or pure muscle. 

“You might as well come over Steve. I know you can hear me so unless you want me to start describing in detail my period cramps I suggest you join us.”

Steve walked over a poorly concealed smile on his face that caused Nat to shake her head ruefully at him. Darcy though obviously intoxicated was still surprisingly coherent even if she did pinch his ass a few to many times. Steve was sure the bruise from her last pinch might even take an hour before it healed. 

“Sorry we followed you Miss Lewis, I was uh Natasha and Tony were worried about you.”

“I swear to Thor if you call me Miss Lewis, Ma’am or anything other than Darcy I will find a way to permanently scar my name on your sweet sweet ass Steven.” 

“Yes Ma uh Darcy.”

“Thank you, now that aside, I am fine. I have my taser and my panic button and if you had bothered checking Thor knows where we are. I appreciate the concern I really do but I am a big girl and I need you guys to trust me. What if I had went home with sexy muttonchops over there huh?”

Darcy motioned at a guy at the end of the bar smoking a cigar who had wild hair, mutton-chop side burns and a feral look to him. Actually the more Steve looked at him the more familiar he looked. The man in question looked Darcy up and down with a definite leer then called over to them.

 

“Anytime sweetheart you just let me know.”

 

“Please Logan, I’m not having sex with you in the alley…again” She muttered under breath causing Steve to choke on the beer he had been nursing. His head whipped to Darcy who was holding back a smirk before she cackled loudly. 

“Darlin, l think I would have remembered having sex with a lady built like you.”

“Please you don’t even remember your last name. By the by you really should stop having alley cat sex with the random’s considering your little memory problem one of these days your going to end up fucking your granddaughter and have three eyed little great grand babies slash children.”

Logan who had been staring down Darcys low cut black blouse had clearly never thought of this because his face paled then flushed red before he hastily left. Nearly running from the waitress who had ran her hands down his arm. 

“That was mean Daria, I like it.” Natasha said a small smile playing at her lips. Darcy smiled evilly. 

 

“Just because he can’t get an STD doesn’t me he should man whore around. I mean really I did him a favor he frequents the same places stops at the same dive bars makes the same rounds every couple of years. He might just be a daughter fucker. Besides Rogue called me pissed because he threatened Gambit again. I mean poor girl literally can’t touch a human being for years and she finally controls her mutation enough to have a real relationship and he comes in mid thrust to cock block her. I mean poor things due for a little ride on the D don’t you think Cappy?”

“Yeah, I mean if she feels that, well now a days a lady’s body is her own and she should be able to make that decision and not be shamed. A healthy sexual appetite is not reason to and she should be allowed to. Dammit doll are you messing with me?” 

“Finally and I like doll better than Miss Lewis. Now Natasha is going to get me drunk and make sure no one has their wicked wicked way with me and I will tell you guys what’s up tomorrow deal.”

 

Steve took her outstretched hand in his marveling at how small it was but also how strong she was. He gave Nat one last look before he left the bar. He made it two whole blocks before Sam dropped Bucky on the pavement in front of him. 

“”Bird brain I said get me close so I can talk to him not drop me from sky.”

“So you gonna ask her out finally or you just gonna keep stalking her.”

“It’s not stalking I was worried about her and you were stalking her to. Don’t think I didn’t see you pointing that rifle at Logan.”

 

“Doesn’t count Logan knew I was there, sides he’s a mutant he woulda healed. He just ain’t takin my little Darcy outside to fornicate in an alley like some scarlet woman. Darcy is a lady she deserves a fella that will take her out treat her real nice and make her cum till she passes out. You know anyone like that punk.”

Steve felt his neck get hot at Buck’s words. That was exactly what he wanted to do to the little whirlwind who had turned their life upside down. She came in like a avenging angel all filthy words and tasers mid accords. Slapping down General Ross like a recalcitrant child. She made Tony and Steve talk well she tased them both and locked them in a closet telling them to talk or have sex but they weren’t coming out till one of those things happened. They talked the only one Steve wanted to make time with was her. 

“There he goes thinking about our little girl again Sammy. Shame on you Steven Grant Rogers.” Steve’s head whipped up in guilt 

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll ask her to the pictures. I was just waiting for the right time.”

“So you been saying for two years. Ask the girl or she’s going to find someone else. She ain’t like the dames in the 40’s that wouldn’t have looked twice at little Steve and she ain’t like them girls now who only see the suit. This one she’s special she sees you the real you and one day someone is going to snap her up and you are going to regret it for the rest of your very long life.”

 

Bucky’s voice was serious and it reminded Steve of old days. When he weighed 100 pounds sopping wet and Bucky would always say some day a gal was going to come along and see him. He had thought that was Peggy and truth be told Peggy had seen something in him. She had seen potential that he had never saw in himself. But Darcy she didn’t see what could be or might be but what was.

 

“Tomorrow Buck, I’ll ask her tomorrow.”


	2. The meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I’m trying I never wrote any Leverage before but I love it. So here’s hoping you like this to. Steve finally asks Darcy out but Elliot shows up and throws a wrench in the works. Also this is not edited I am posting while waiting in the car line to get my kids so yeah it probably has tons of mistakes that hopefully I will fix soon,. THanks for reading!

Chapter 2

 

Steve paced outside of the elevator nervously. He was just outsides the labs and was trying to work up the nerve to ask Darcy out to the pictures. He was determined that today was the day he would make Darcy his girl or at least start on the path to make her his. He took a deep breath and strode to the labs. 

 

“Ms. Lewis, Darcy would you go to the pictures with me or to dinner or to the pictures and dinner. I think you’re a swell dame. Beautiful and smart and funny and I like it when you hit Tony, a lot.” 

Steve started talking the minute he walked in the doors to the lab. Knowing if he didn’t he would lose his courage. His plan was to just keep talking till she said yes. In his defense it was a good plan or it would have been if he had bothered asking Friday if Darcy was alone in the labs. He had forgotten Darcy’s upset last night. He had also not remembered that Darcy had promised to tell everyone what had upset her. Instead of walking into empty labs or a preoccupied Jane with Darcy sitting at the desk force feeding her pop tarts. He walked into a full Avengers meeting. Tony’s smirk told him that he would be teased mercilessly for his impromptu speech. 

“So you like it when I hit Tony do you?” Darcy asked a sly grin playing at her lips.

“Hey, I resent that remark she doesn’t hit me. I’m Tony Stark no one hits Tony Stark ow Pep why.”

Pepper shushed Tony and turned her eyes back to the show uh Darcy and Steve. Steve was red from the tips of his ears to his tip of his tight t shirt and Darcy looked like the cat who ate the canary. Or at least the cat who was going to eat the canary and enjoy it very much she thought taking in his muscled chest. Tony squawked at her appraisal of Steve but Natasha only nodded her agreement. Sam grumbled handing $100 bucks to Bucky who also collected from Tony and Clint. 

“How about you take me out tonight and if you’re really good. I’ll take you out for desert and if you’re really good I might even smack Tony for you. I mean its weird but if that’s what does it for you who am I to complain. Do you want me to hit him hard or slow. Will you be watching or joining in on the hitting can Pepper watch. Heck we can make it a team bonding event. I’m sure all of us have wanted to hit Tony at one time or anther.” 

Steve sputtered and Tony squawked again. Nat simply smirked trying at least to hide her amusement but Sam and Bucky had no such restraint. They laughed loudly shoulder shaking. Sam was choking he was laughing so hard Bucky pounding on his back with his metal arm causing him to fall over.

 

“I’m just kidding Cappy unless you are into that?” This time she looked at him wearily. She knew Steve was single she may have asked around (for a friend) and she couldn’t understand why. He was sweet and funny with a dry sense of humor that suited Darcy perfectly. Hopefully he didn’t have like weird kinks. I mean she’s do them because of yumm but it would be weird. “You’re not like a ballon popper are you? Not into goats or chickens in the bedroom. I don’t have to give you apple pie before you can get little cap to stand at attention? Do I have to say the pledge of allegiance first?” 

 

“Aww doll give the poor mook a break. He ain’t no good talking to beautiful dames.”

“Bucky you are so slick I’m slipping. All right Stevie I’ll go out with you but if you have weird kinks I will tell Natasha and Jane because girl code. It’s a given that I would tell Pepper because well Pepper so what do you say soldier?”

“Yeah Doll you and me six ok?”

Darcy nodded her agreement then headed to her office a smile on her face. Her path was blocked by Clint who shook his head slowly at her.

“Nice try little bit, as much fun as it is to see Steve get all old timey and bashful the reason we’re all here is because someone upset you. Someone we don’t know and can’t find a single trace of. So you can see why we are worried right kid?”

“Look it’s not a big deal really. It’s just my mom is coming into town and well I’m kinda nervous. She doesn’t really know what I do for a living or who I hang with or any of the whole destroyer thing because of SHIElD and the mountain of NDA’s they made me sign so yeah. I’m just a little freaked. My mom is this like brilliantly tall beautiful woman who has traveled the world and done things you wouldn’t believe and it can be hard to measure up. But she’s also like way overprotective and she is not going to like that I work so closely with you guys and please just like be nice because this is my mom and I know she can be like kinda gaaah.”

“Darcy breathe kid, it’s going to be fine. We’ll be nice to your mom and show her a good time. Tell her how much you mean to us and how much you do for us all it will be fine.” Darcy beamed at Clint a weight she didn’t know was there lifted from her chest.

“Your mom? I though you were raised by your grandmother?”

“I was Janey but like my mom is this well she’s hard to explain. She left me with some friends and she made sure I was safe away from the craziness that was her life. So the Lewis’s were like grandparents except that they are not but they raised me you know. My mom she cares a lot but a kid just didn’t fit into her life style.” At Steve’s growl she hurriedly explained. “Not like that just my moms job is dangerous and kind of grey area. There are a lot of people who would like to get to her and well the best way would be through me. So she made it seem like I was the abandoned daughter of Emma Lewis being raised by her maternal grandparents.”

 

“None of this is on your SHIELD file?”

 

“Clint please I hacked SHIELD when I was 20 when Thor came and I’m a amateur compare to Hardison. He’s the one that got me into coding way back when I was just a wide eyed innocent.” Jane scoffed.

 

“Hurtful boss lady. Anyways my mom and her people have a gig in New York and she’s taking the time to come see me. But I haven’t seen her in like years so I am very nervous.”

 

“When does your mom get in?” Pepper ask her phone already out.

 

“Saturday.”

“Great, I’ll book the spa for you two and make reservations at that cute French place you love so much. Monday you can bring her to meet the team.” Darcy hugged the taller woman careful not to muss her perfection.

“Pepper you are the goddess of all good things and shoes.”

 

Pepper just smiled and squeezed the girl tighter. She adored Darcy. She was smart and capable and badass in her own right but with a mothering nature that Pepper lacked. She was one of the few people that could get Tony out of the labs on time and she always seemed to know when Pepper needed a hug or a glass of wine. Tony and her had talked about it once a stilted and awkward conversation but both agreed that they adored the girl and she was family to them. So she would make sure Darcy’s mom had a great time and if that woman didn’t appreciate the wonderful person that Darcy was well Tony wasn’t the only one who could kick ass.

“Pardon the interruption but Ms. Potts you have a meeting at 2 that can’t be rescheduled.”

“Thank you Friday.” Pepper turned to look at Tony expectantly.

“Aww come on I have to go to this too? This is why I made you CEO so I could science and you could work.”

“Tony this was your idea and has very little to do with Stark Industries. Darcy here take Tony’s platinum card and go get something for your date tonight.”

Darcy garbed the card and stuck her tongue out at Tony’s protest while Pepper just dragged him towards the door. 

“Little D, get something see through and sheer if you pop Captains cherry tonight I can win back my hundred bucks.”

“Only if you split it Tony.” Darcy yelled at his retreating form.  
Steve’s ears turned pink but his face had a goofy smile and a far away look in his eye.

“Ok science is cancelled on account of a date. Come on Jane, Tasha lets go spend Tony’s money. Bruce you can stay if you promise to eat the lunch I’ll have delivered and no code greens if you can help it. Tony should be gone for the day so that should help.”

Bruce only made a shooing gesture at her, long since lost in the “science”. Jane for once did not protest the interruption. Darcy had stayed with her through two years of heartbreak when Thor left and no pay living off pop tarts and science. She wouldn’t complain about a day out wasting Stark’s money. Especially not if she got one of those drinks with the little umbrella in it. 

Darcy grabbed her purse from her office popped a chaste kiss on Steve’s cheek before sashaying out with a swing in her hips and a bounce in her step.

“Is it to early to ask her to marry me?”

 

“Told you he’s gone. I haven’t seen him look this goofy since Mrs. Harrison kissed his skinned knee in the third grade. Actually now that I think of it Darcy is kinda shaped like her.” 

“Shuddap, Jerk.”

 

“Tasha, you’re going to help me find a dress that going to knock Steve’s tighty whiteys off, right?”

“Of course Маленькая сестра, he’ wears briefs though. Just so you know. V.” 

Darcy did a little jig at her words and Tasha smiled indulgently. She would be very good for Steven. He needed her light and she needed a little of his discipline a little restraint on her exuberance. She feared for the world if Darcy Lewis was left unrestrained much longer. She called some of the most powerful people in existence friend and she had a chaotic streak that had even impressed Loki. They had just gotten off the elevator when Darcy stopped Short and with a squeal Launched herself at a tall dark haired woman with lovely olive skin and a pristine suit. 

 

“Mom!” She screeched jumping up and down a bit. “I thought you weren’t coming till Saturday.” The woman hugged Darcy tightly but looked distinctly uncomfortable. Besides her was a tall man with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail. He was trying to act casual but Natasha picked up on his body language it was alert his weight was shifted to his back leg, arms unemcumbered as if he was ready for a fight at any moment. Instresting she thought. This one was trained and well by the looks of him. His fighters stance shifted however the moment Darcy came into view. His eyes lit up and a smile lit his face. 

“Darcy Lou!”

“Elliot!!!!!” Darcy launched herself into the mans arms wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering the mans face with little kisses. “I’ve missed you so much! How’s my favorite man doing. How did the quiche come out. Did you get the recipe for the raspberry soufflé I sent? Wasn’t it devine? Why are you dressed like that?”

 

“Whose this Darce?” Steve asked his voice suspiciously devoid of emotion. The man Elliot placed Darcy on her feet behind him and eyed Steve up and down.

“Elliot nice to meet you. Me and Darcy Lou go way back isn’t that right Darcy girl.” Darcy blushed at the familiar nickname. For one moment she felt like the hormonal 16 year old that had first met the handsome man. So maybe she had a little unrequited crush on him, but what 16 year old wouldn’t? He totally saved her life and did it with perfect hair.

“So are we still on tonight doll?”

Steve may have been terrible with beautiful dames but he was also no stranger to a fight. And he would fight for the girl he had been mooning over for two years. No long haired hippie man was going to come in and steal his best girl away just when he had finally gotten a chance with her. Elliot seemed to catch Steve’s meaning because he put a possessive arm around the woman.

“I can take him if you want baby girl.”

“Oh you think so ponytail.” Steve took a step forward and Natasha readied herself to step in if needed.

“Elliot we are here on a job! You will not be taking anyone.”

“Aww come on Sophie, you don’t want this pretty boy pawing at our girl.”

“Sophie, It seems there is a miscommunication because I was under the impression we were meeting Mary Hopkins with the zoning committee.” Peppers voice cut through the tension.

“Lauren!”

“Tony”

“So you which is it Ms. Hopkins? I have been in this lobby for all of five minutes and you seem to have at least three different aliases.”

 

“Wait a fucking minute why are you here mom?” Darcy demanded hands on her hips.

“Mom!” Tony paled and looked between the two woman. He would have never guessed they were related Lauren, Sophie whatever her name was, was tall lithe. They both had dark hair but Darcy was pale as milk and had expressive blue eyes. While Laurens brown ones always seemed to hold secrets. 

 

“Holy shit are you here on a job?” Darcy yelled causing several employees to look their way. Sophie had tried to hush her to no avail. Instead the girl hopped up and grabbed an ear piece from Sophie’s ear.

“Hardison, Parker, Nate I know you can hear me. Get your asses in here now or I swear to Odin I will have Thor fry you.”

“Darcy Sweetheart…”

“Don’t you sweetheart me Elliot Spencer. You’re here to pull a con on my boss and one of my best friends. I can’t fucking believe you guys. This is why you’re in New York.”

“Darcy honey you must understand. I didn’t know you worked with Tony. I had rather hoped you had never met him.”

“You would have know if you had bothered calling me more than once a year or even talked to your team every once in a while. Hardison emails me once a week and me and Elliot text everyday and exchange Pinterest recipes. Hell even Parker calls me every two weeks to gossip and be a real girl and Nate yes Nate while he never calls me he always sends me money. Which I don’t need now that TONY STARK gave me a real paying job and didn’t leave me in crippling student loan debt while my mother lived it up in Paris. Nate my step father has been sending money for the past few years and that is the only reason I have been able to eat while Jane and I traveled to London to save the Damn Fucking World from Dark elves. Here I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to show you a good time since you’ve traveled everywhere and done everything but I should have been worried about you running a con on my best fucking friend!”

Darcy marched away from her mother and turned to Tony and Pepper just as a blonde woman and dark skinned man skidded to a stop next to Sophie followed quickly by an older man with graying hair and laugh lines around his eyes. 

“Whatever these people told you it’s a lie, they can’t be trusted. She can’t be trusted.” Then she turned on her heel and left. Steve moved to follow her but was blocked by Elliot.

“I got this. Whatever you are to Darcy Lou you don’t understand what’s going on here and explaining it will only hurt her.”

Steve nodded reluctantly. Even if it bothered him he couldn’t dispute the fact that this guy knew Darcy and the situation better for now at least.


	3. Elliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is short but I figured a short update is better than no update. Thank you so much for reading hope you guys like it.

“Sir you are entering a restricted elevator may I ask what is your business with Ms. Darcy?”

 

Elliot definitely did not jump at the disembodied voice coming through the elevator. He may have manfully been startled because who expects an elevator to talk to you? Also how the elevator knew he was looking for Darcy and had also seemed to slow to a stop.

“Uh I’m just going to check on Darcy Lou.”

“Ms. Darcy is on the roof. I shall grant you access this once but keep in mind there are only two ways down from the roof. Over the ledge or through this elevator. Should I find Ms. Darcy in distress you will not be granted access to the elevator again are we clear sir.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Elliot spent his quick time in the elevator not contemplating the AI that had threatened him or how if she decided to drop him down the elevator shaft he would probably not survive not to mention Captain assypants seemed to have a thing for his girl. He had waited years for her to be of age and be ready to settle down with him. Now some corn fed white boy was moving in on his lady. Not today Satan, he was going to tell Darcy how he felt and get his girl back. Tony Stark, the con and Captain America be damned.  
He saw Darcy huddled in a ball at the edge of the roof.

“Darcy Lou, you think you can back up a bit sweetheart. After your AI suggested I take the long way down I’m not to keen on seeing the view, you know.”

“Thanks Friday you’re a peach.” Darcy smiled wanly at the nearest camera.

“Look Darce, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the job especially since I knew you worked for Stark. In my defense I never knew how closely you worked with him.”

“Mom hates Tony anytime he was on the news you could hear her mutter about what an arrogant ass he was. She always on about that Matisse that got away because of him. So I didn’t say anything, besides do you know how many NDA’s Shied made me sign? She’s always been so over protective of the people I hang with if she had known I was with the Avengers on a regular she would flip. I was planning on telling her everything on Saturday.” 

Darcy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair roughly pulling on the curls. Elliot grabbed her hand before she could pull out any of the silky strands. Holding her little hand in his marveling at its softness. 

“It just sucks ELL you know. Nothing I did was ever good enough for her. I went into robotics and she sniffed her nose, engineering again I get the wrinkled nose of disgust. I thought I hit the jackpot with political science but then she just completely disappears from my life. Calling once a year to be sure I’m alive and I just can’t take being a disappointment to her anymore. I wanted to show her I was doing something important. I had all these plans Pepper was going to help me take her out oh god Pepper and Tony.” Darcy started to hyperventilate her breath coming in shallow gasps. They would think she lied that she was in on whatever con her mom was pulling. She had seen Tony’s face when he saw her mom. He remembered her. 

“Darce, hey it’s ok its going to be ok. I promise.”

“You cant promise that anymore Elliot. You don’t know that. My whole life is a lie created by mom and Hardison. The team is gong to think I betrayed them. It was different when I could tell them you guys were the good guys but you came to con Tony. Oh God I’m going to lose everyone Tony, Pepper, Jane and Steve oh Steve. He finally asked me out and now he’s going to break it off and give me his disappointed face.”

The girl shook tears leaked from her eyes and she sniffed. Elliot watched her and his heart broke. He had known it had been hard for her. Known Sophie kept her at arms length. This trip was supposed to be when they made it better. Made her part of the team and Elliot would finally get his girl. Unable to take the girls sobs a moment longer he pulled her body to his until she was in his lap. She sniffled in his neck and he couldn’t help but respond to her body flush against his. He gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes and he leaned in slowly to kiss her. She responded immediately arms going around his neck her fingers threaded into his long hair pulling slightly. He growled slipping his tongue into her mouth her little moan going straight to his cock. 

“Darcy…Ok so I guess were not still on for tonight. I came to make sure you were ok but I can see you are so I’m going to go.” Steve stuttered his face red as he took in the scene before him. Darcy straddling the long haired goon her hair mussed up. 

“Steve wait Odin’s left ballsack just wait!” Darcy shuffled off him chasing after the all America ass while Elliot sat hard and bereft. 

 

Darcy chased after Steve catching him in the elevator which hadn’t closed yet. She suspected she had Friday to thank for that and she sent a grateful glance at one of the cameras.

 

“Steve please give me a chance to explain what’s going on.”

Steve said nothing simply looked at her and nodded slowly. Dread filling his stomach he had waited to long and now he lost his chance. He clenched his fist wanting to punch something but instead waited silentLy.

“Elliot is a friend a good friend. We’re not together we have never been together. I had a crush on his as a teenager but I mean he was handsome and funny and he taught me how to cook. We never kissed or dated or anything. I had no idea he had any kind of kissing feelings for me. And I will be talking to him about springing unexpected kisses on me. I like you I really like you but I like Elliot to and him liking me back is kind of left field you know.”

 

“Is it to late for us doll? Did I wait to long and now this long haired lothario stole you right from me?”

 

“Steve no one stole me. I kissed Elliot back I did at first it was just surprise then comfort then well like I said I had a crush on the guy for years. Elliot didn’t ask me out. He didn’t even tell me he was here and this whole my mom is trying to con Tony thing is a big issue. I have baggage Steve and the team is going to be mad at me. I can’t guarantee that I won’t want to explore this thing with Elliot. If you’re willing to give me some time to figure things out I would still like to go out with you get to know you. We won’t be exclusive or steady or whatever you kids are calling it these days.”

“I’d wait forever for you doll.” Darcy blushed and kissed his lips quickly.

 

“So Odin’s left ballsack?”

“Yeah, Thor told me on Asgard they can hear the prayers of those that follow the Norse and Odin hates it when I invoke his name but Loki always gets a kick out of it. So I’ve take to coming up with the most creative ways to curse Odin’s name.” Steve laughed loudly and Darcy beamed.

 

“It’s going to be ok Darce this whole thing with your mom is going to be ok.” Steve whispered to her hair as he hugged her tightly. Darcy sighed if only she could hide in Steve’s arms and leave everything to sort it self out.

“Ms. Darcy, boss needs you to go to level 3. The team has detained your mother and her people.”

“Shit, level 3 isn’t that where you guys interrogate suspected Hydra. What about Elliot Friday?”

“Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson have been dispatched to escort Mr. Spencer to the level 3 as well.”

The elevator seemed to slow to a crawl and once again Darcy suspected Friday. She was either giving her time for Eliot to be taken to containment as well or just giving Darcy time to steel herself for the coming battle.


	4. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Alive! Sorry this took so long and it’s a little short but real life and all that jazz. Thank you so much for the comments and the reads. I’m just getting back into writing so I know it has tons of mistakes which hopefully I will fix eventually. I will try to update once a week at least but no guarantees.

Darcy took a deep breath and walked out of the elevator head held high. She would come clean to the team and if they asked her to leave she would. It would break her heart but she would do it. She had more pride than to beg. She wouldn’t be going home with her mom though. Oh no she would never be going to live with her. That ship sailed when she came to con Tony. At the thought of Tony she paled.

 

Steve gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled gratefully at him. Darcy walked into the room and held back a sigh. Her mom and Nate were sitting looking nonchalant while Elliot who made it before them paced like a caged tiger. Parker had a gleam in her eye that worried Darcy and Hardison was talking to Friday and giving a camera serious Heart eyes.

 

“Hardison stop hitting on Friday it’s creepy.”

“Baby girl! I missed you.” Hardison swept her up in a brotherly hug ignoring the looming Avengers who looked ready to to swoop in and rescue her. “I was not hitting on Friday because I’m a one woman man and Parker has me locked in okay. If I was single though Friday I would be all over your code. I mean an AI with your code.”

“Parker, get your man. He’s geeking out again.” Parker place her hands over Hardison’s mouth then looked around the room spotting tall blonde and buff standing protectively behind Darcy she squealed. 

 

“Dee! Is that him? Captain America is the crush,nice cute I approve. We should get ice cream and tequila that’s a thing that girlfriends do when they dish about boys right?” Darcy shook her head in exasperation.

 

“Parker dude not the time. In case you didn’t notice you are in a Hydra interrogation chamber.”

 

Parker just shrugged.

 

“I could get out.”

 

“Lies, you can not get out this is a state of the art containment chamber with layers of security designed by…”

 

“Tony, seriously not the time.” Sam told the genius who looked horrified.

 

“I know you guys are here on a job posing as the zoning committee but what I want to know is who hired you and why?”

 

“Darcy, darling this really isn’t something we should be discussing among mixed company. Tell your little friends to let us go and we will explain everything when we get home. Nate and I have made a room for you above the bar. It’s lovely with the cutest little 12th century vanity I appropriated from an estate just outside of London.”

 

“Holy fuck are you actually insane. Little friends these are the Avengers I can’t and won’t just tell them to let you go and plus fuck you very much I’m not 16 mom. It’s to late for you to make room for me in your life. Come home come home she says as if a stolen vanity was inducement enough. Four years I haven’t seen her and she thinks that I would just pack my bags and go live above a bar. Like for real for fucking real I cant even but I shouldn’t be surprised aarrggg.” She stomped her foot in frustration and tried to take a calming breath.

 

“Hey Double D it’s ok, No one can make you go anywhere you don’t want to. You have a home here with me with us. You know.” Tony pulled the her into a hug and she burrowed her face in his chest. Tony hugs were the best not only were they rare but he was the only one close to her height so she could throw her arms around him no uncomfortable crotch hugging.

 

Sophie watched her daughter with increasing distress. She had known she should have brought Darcy to live with her sooner, checked on her more often. Life had a way of getting away from her. One day turned to two and two to ten and before she knew her little girl was 25 and refusing to have anything to do with her. She had known her team kept up with Darcy of course she had known. She may not have called her but Sophie checked on her little girl. When Tony called her double D with such familiarity and pulled her into his embrace Sophie panicked for the first time in 25 years. 

 

“Darcy Ann Lewis you get away from him immediately. Now I understand you are upset but that’s no reason to throw a childish tantrum. We are going home now.” She stood up and grabbed Darcy’s arm pulling her from Tony’s embrace only to find herself tossed on the floor a blade to her throat and an angry assassin snarling at her.

 

“I haven’t killed you yet because it will make Daria sad. She has a soft heart even for those that have betrayed her. However if you lay one more finger on my mladshaya sestra I will gut you like a fish then buy her a pair of shiny shoes so she forgets the blood I have spilled on her current pair.”

 

“sestra vy pretenduyete na moyu doch' v kachestve sestry? ( sister? You claim my daughter as a sister?)”

 

Natasha blinked before answering the woman back in Russian. “Ona sem'ya. (She is family)”

 

“kakuyu sem'yu ty predstavlyayesh? (What family do you represent?) chto ty khochesh' s ney ( What do you want with her?)” Sophie was scared truly scared for the first time in years. She had done so much to protect Darcy and it seems she had fallen directly into the hands of those she had fought so hard to keep her from. 

 

“zashchishchat ( to protect) ona razdelyayet svoyu lyubov' i svet kak solntse. (She shares her love and light like the sun.)”

 

“lyubov' dlya detey. (Love is for children).”

 

Natasha’s eyes widened almost comically and in that half second of inattention and shock everything changed. Sophie exploded into action pulling out her own dagger from nowhere slicing Natasha’s chest before vaulting over her yanking Darcy to her. Meanwhile Bucky who had been silently appraising the situation pulled out a gun and had it aimed at Sophie’s head. Steve had Elliot in a choke hold and Sam and Clint had Parker and Hardison at gun and arrow point.

 

“vstat' v ochered soldat. (Fall in line soldier) You will help me get my daughter out of this building now Yasha and you will kill anyone who stands in our way.”

 

“Mom what the hell is going on? Nate please do something?”

 

Nate looked as surprised as Darcy felt clearly Sophie had been keeping more secrets than they ever suspected. Given how much they suspected that was saying something.

 

“Soph, put the knife down. You might hurt Darcy. We’ll get Darcy out ok. you just got to calm down.”

 

“No I don’t think I will Nate. I spent years laying false trails hiding Darcy’s identity behind every firewall I could think of and here she just goes waltzing into the open arms of the Red Rooms most successful graduate. No I would rather Kill her now than let those monsters get their hands on her. The daughter of Tony Stark and Galina Petrov the Red rooms second best graduate or first really depending on how you look at it. I mean I did leave long before you did Natalia. Did you really leave though?”

 

Natasha paled and Bucky was frozen clearly fighting the trigger words that would send him into compliance.

 

“Daughter?”

 

“I am sorry Tony that it should come out like this. You live in the spotlight and that’s one place Darcy could never be. So I hid her from you, stole that Matisse when I knew Stane would catch me. I couldn’t just leave with no word you see. Stane would have checked and he might have found Darcy. So l made sure he made me leave. Gave both of you an obvious reason to run me off. So you see Tony you need to help me save our daughter. Let the soldier kill Natalia to keep Darcy safe. I’ll take her far away where no one will ever hurt her.”

 

“Put the knife down psycho, you’re not taking my little girl anywhere. Bucky are you good or do I have to have Bruce take you down. I don’t want to but I will to protect Darcy.”

 

“Yeah Stark I’m good. Shuri got all the triggers just surprised is all.”

 

Sophie backed away knife still at Darcy’s throat a thin line of blood appeared causing Steve to growl and everyone to tense. It was Nate that came from behind Sophie and pulled her away from Darcy shoving her towards Tony at the same time.

 

“Nate how could you? Do you know what they will do to her. They will hurt her Nate.”

 

“Sophie you’re hurting her.” He said quietly gesturing towards the young woman he had considered his own since Sophie first introduced them. Darcy was being held up by Stark but her whole body trembled her face was so pale he could see each vein in her face and her eyes shined with tears though she didn’t let them fall. Sophie sighed and dropped the knife closing the distance between her and Darcy but when she came close Darcy flinched. Sophie’s heart broke in that moment that the little girl who she had loved so much and tried so hard to protect was scared of her hurt more than all the torture the red room could dish out.

 

“I apologize, we will of course answer all your questions. Darcy I am truly sorry.”

 

Darcy flinched at her words then shook her head and left the room. This time no one followed her what could they possibly say to her. What words would make better the wounds her own mother inflicted.


End file.
